Fire And Ice
by DarkDragonesFlyEveryWhere
Summary: Kagome and Yukina and Hiei are all triplets and they lose something and they gain it back KuramaKagome
1. Meeting Everyone

Fire And Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

When Kagome was younger she had a brother and sister named Hiei and Yukina and all 3 were triplets well they were all fire/ice and had holy powers yet when thier parents found out about their holy powers well Kagome had her fire and ice f and her jagon sealed until she met both of them and Yukina had her fire and holy powers and jagon sealed until she met both of them and Hiei had his ice and holy powersand memory sealed until he met both of them.

Fastforward Through Time To 16 Years After The Beginging

Well Koenma said "Hiei meet with a girl named Kagome and a girl named Yukina and you will gain somethings you lost." and Genkai said.

"Yukina meet with a girl named Kagome and a boy named Hiei and you will gain somethings you lost." then Kagome's grandapa said.

"Kagome meet with a girl named Yukina and a boy named Hiei and you will gain somethings you lost." well they met and they rembered all of it and they cried and tears came and then Hiei said" Boton call Koenma and ask for a portal because I want to bring two people to meet him."

Well Botan did as asked and Koenma saw that all three of them were fire/ice demons and had holy powers Koenma said "Will you girls like to be my spirit detectives?" the girls said"Yes but on three conditions."Koenma asked "What are those condition?" the girls said"One you get Hiei off probation two we meet the rest of the spirit detectives and three we work together no matter what because we all have a jagan eye is that ok."

Koenma said"Yes." then he said hide in the shadows you too Hiei until I say meet your newest team members ok?"

They said"Ok." he then called Botan and asked if she would you gather the spirit detectives and asked if she would not tell about the girls? she said "Ok." then Botan gathered the spirit detectives and Yuske said"What do you want todler?"

Koenma said"Yuske do not call me todler and if the two newest spirit detectives would put on thier cloaks that hid their faces and come out of the shadows and beat up Kurabara and Yuske if they calls Hiei a shrimp please?"

They came out and when Koenma said "Guys meet Kagome and Yukina they are the Fire and Ice demons and have holy powers and are a relative of Hieis and they are the newest spirit detectives."

Yuske and Kurabara tried to take off their hoods and got burnt then got iced.

Kurama asked Yukina and Kagome how they were related to Hiei Yukina and Kagome said he is our brother while Hiei said they are my sisters then Yuske and Kurabara started laughing and saying shrimp has sisters well Yukina and Kagome and Hiei asked if they can shock both of them then burn them then ice them up again via Jagan eye to Kurama and Koenma well they both shook their heads yes then all three of them got evil looks on their faces or what you could see of their faces because they all got special cloaks that showed what they want to be showed to some people while other people saw their whole faces.

Then they had fun while doing that and Kagome looked like Hiei except with Yukina's hair color with red streaks and her hair was upside down spiked same with Yukina while Hiei had Yukinas hair color with dark blue streaks and they were all the same height then all the boys asked Who is the oldest the girls said Hiei then Yukina then Kagome they took off their cloaks and saw they looked the same then they asked are you 3 triplets they said yes then wow you two must be getting smater then yuske said which two?

Then all Kurama Koenma Hiei and Yukina and Kagome said. You two are the dumb ones.

Then Koenma asked "Will you guys like to go to the fuedal era to meet some people with Kagome.

They said Yes when are we going? Koenma said now because one of Kagome's friends is a bit bossy and her other friends are

waiting for her so she can complete her quest.

Then they asked who are her friends Kagome said "Kurama do you know Shippo and InuYasha and Sango and Miroku?" Kurama said "Yes why?" Kagome said."Because they are my friends ok." Kurama then said "How do you know them?" Kagome answered

"That is part of my story and here my story is (Insert the story we all know.) and that is my story."


	2. ByeBye Kikyo and InuYasha

Fire and Ice Ch.2

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

Boton created a portal of swirling blue with a tint of purple. As soon as all the detectives have gone trough the portal she closed it and left to do her duties as a grim reaper. Kurama, Yukina. Hiei, and Kagome all landed gracefully on their feet, but Yusuke and Kuwabara, unfortunately, didn't. They landed on each other instead.

"You baka get off me!" Yusuke yelled so angry that you could see steam shooting from his ears. As soon as Kuwabara got up he tripped on Kagome's foot accidentally making her fall. Kurama seemed to teleport behind her and caught her in his arms before she could hit the cement. When Kurama was sure that Kagome had her footing he let her down hesitantly. Hiei growled trough their mental connection forcing Kurama to let go.

"Thanks Kurama" Kagome said while smiling brightly. Kurama blush bright red when suddenly a shoe came flying in front of his face. They quickly turned their head towards the attacker only to sweat drop lightly. Kuwabara and Yusuke were once enraged into another fight with Yukina trying to calm them down. When Kagome finally had enough she yelled "Kuwabaka Yusuke shut up now!" Everything froze in place and Kagome blushed and led them down to the well. "Ok we all just have to jump into this well with a Shikon No Tama" she gave them each a piece "Make sure you give this back to me."

"Wait! You mean we have jump into that rusty old well?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled at the same time. Hiei got annoyed and just pushed them with down the well without saying a word of warning. Kagome nodded thankfully towards her brother.

When they all finally to the Feudal Era they all saw Sango, Miroku, and Shippo running towards them because Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting again.

Kikyo came and Kagome had her katana that Hiei and Yukina and herself made then Kikyo tried to kill her again but Kagome killed her Inuyasha yelled "Kikyo NNNNNNNOOOOOOO you bitch you killed my love NOW DIE!" Kagome said "INUYASHA SSSIIITTT! By the way I am taking Shippo Miroku Sango back with me you die so see ya"

After InuYasha tried to hurt them again well Kagome and Hiei and Yukina all got into a triangel around him and kept on tourmenting him with the jagan eye and sending the DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAME around him.

For a long time until he was begging for some one to kill him well all 3 heard that and 1cut his legs off another cut his waist off another cut his head off.

When that was done Sesshomaru asked "who are all of you and who are the three who kilt InuYasha." Kurama answered "I am Kurama the one with the black hair is Yuske the one with the orange hair is Kurabara Hiei lower your cloak first then Yukina then Kagome ok."

They did so and Sesshomaru said "Well miko you are a forbidden child and I thought there was only 1 forbidden child wait who are ur parents?"

All 3 answered "Lord Fiya and Lady Icis who are the Lord and Lady of the North and South and Fluffy remeber how u went to the cornation and saw 3 babies well the babys were us."

Sesshomaru was surprised because he thought the Lord and Lady of the North and South had no children because they said they got rid of them well Lord Fiya and Lady Icis came over to where he was because they saw auras that looked like there children and they saw them after 16 long years.


	3. Asking Questions

Fire And Ice Ch.3

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

Lord Fiya and Lady Icis said "Hi kids now we know you have some questions for us now what are they?"

All 3 said "Mom and Dad why did you desert us you said you would care for us?"

They said "We are sorry the old Lords and Ladys said we could not have children because of our species now what got sealed for all 3 of you ?"

Yukina said"I got my fire and jagan and holy powers sealed." Hiei said " I got my ice and holy powers sealed and my memories." Kagome said "I got my fire and ice and jagon sealed."

They were mad because there special powers got sealed for a long time they decided to see Konema because they were going to try to beat them up and they wanted to see Koenma go BANG!

And they wanted to ask him some questions to see if he knew anything about their parents and where the old Lords and Ladys were.


	4. Seeing Konema Go Bye

Fire And Ice Ch.4

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

They were mad because there special powers got sealed for a long time they decided to see Koenma because they were going to try to beat them up and they wanted to see Koenma go BANG!

And they wanted to ask him some questions to see if he knew anything about their parents and where the old Lords and Ladys were.

They asked Botan to open a portal so they can see him again.

Botan did so and the triplets asked Koenma "Do you know who our parents are?" He said "No who are they?"

They said "Lord Fiya and Lady Icis of the Northern and Southern lands." They then asked "Can you ask Botan to come over here so we can talk to her and you can not eavesdrop on us."

He did as asked and Botan went over to them and asked"So what do you want to talk about?"

The girls then asked Botan"Who do you like as a mate?"She answered "Koenma why?" they answered "Because he likes you as a mate also. Can we blow him up please?" Botan answered "Sure it has to be pretty funny ever since we saw Kurabara blow up during Fourth of July last year before we knew Hiei was a fire and ice demon with holy powers."

So they blew him up with the Dragon Of Darkness Flame that they all had when he came back alive he asked "Why?".

They answered "Because Botan likes you as a mate and you are mean to us all."

King Enma asked "Why did you blow up my son?"when he came there they answered "Because he did not know who we are and he put Hiei on probation and Enma remeber who rules Ningaki and Rekai?" He said "Yes why?" They answered "Because they are our parents and Hiei is there only son and we are there only daughters and Konema plays with Botans feelings and made her a concubine for him to do all the time." Konema asked How did you know that?" They answered "Jagin and can we tell our Mom and Dad." They answered "Yes."

They were super happy because there parents were the rulers of Ningaki and Rekai and Sesshomaru adopted them as his sisters and brother same with Sango and Mirkou.


	5. Seeing Konema go bang

Fire And Ice Ch.4

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.**

They were mad because there special powers got sealed for a long time they decided to see Koenma because they were going to try to beat them up and they wanted to see Koenma go BANG!

And they wanted to ask him some questions to see if he knew anything about their parents and where the old Lords and Ladys were.

They asked Botan to open a portal so they can see him again.

Botan did so and the triplets asked Koenma "Do you know who our parents are?" He said "No who are they?"

They said "Lord Fiya and Lady Icis of the Northern and Southern lands." They then asked "Can you ask Botan to come over here so we can talk to her and you can not eavesdrop on us."

He did as asked and Botan went over to them and asked"So what do you want to talk about?"

The girls then asked Botan"Who do you like as a mate?"She answered "Koenma why?" they answered "Because he likes you as a mate also. Can we blow him up please?" Botan answered "Sure it has to be pretty funny ever since we saw Kurabara blow up during Fourth of July last year before we knew Hiei was a fire and ice demon with holy powers."

So they blew him up with the Dragon Of Darkness Flame that they all had when he came back alive he asked "Why?".

They answered "Because Botan likes you as a mate and you are mean to us all."

King Enma asked "Why did you blow up my son?"when he came there they answered "Because he did not know who we are and he put Hiei on probation and Enma remeber who rules Ningaki and Rekai?" He said "Yes why?" They answered "Because they are our parents and Hiei is there only son and we are there only daughters and Konema plays with Botans feelings and made her a concubine for him to do all the time." Konema asked How did you know that?" They answered "Jagin and can we tell our Mom and Dad." They answered "Yes."

They were super happy because there parents were the rulers of Ningaki and Rekai and Sesshomaru adopted them as his sisters and brother same with Sango and Mirkou.


	6. Answering 's and marks coming thru

Fire And Ice Ch.5 Disclaimer: I do not own YuYuHakusho or InuYasha if I did Hiei and Kurama and Sesshomaru and InuYasha and Naraku and Yuske would belong to me yet as you can see they don't.  
After they got adopted by Sesshomaru they were all happy because now they were all family and they didn't have any family because InuYasha was Shippo's adopted dad and Kagome's boyfriend. Also Kikyo was Kagome's older sister before she found out she was a demoness. When they found out about that they were Sango and Miroku were there adopted parents when they got abandoned they were happy because they were fire and ice demons and also when they found out who there parents were they went on a rampage until Sesshomaru found them and asked what is wrong they answerd "Our mom and dad deserted us. When we were born." So that sent Sesshomaru on a rampage also and he helped them control there demon rage. When they met there mother and father again they told them to fuck off for not being there when they had a lot of trouble believing they were there parents because they abandoned them when they needed help and also all three of them had the combination of there fathers and mothers and holy power marking a crimson flame a dark blue ice drop and a pink teardrop for the girls and a light blue teardrop for Hiei the flame was on the bottom the dark blue ice drop on top of that and the holy magic signs on top of that and the flame was the biggest the dark blue ice drop the midium sized one the holy magic sign the smallest. 


	7. ADOPTION

I am sorry. All of my stories are up for adoption. I hope you do like them enough to adopt them. I can't continue them at all.


End file.
